


ART: Chad Michael Murray and Christian Kane

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, RPF Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Request for fanart/photo manipulation of the pairing Christian Kane/Chad Michael Murray.





	ART: Chad Michael Murray and Christian Kane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yonkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/gifts).



> Done for a request for fandom-stocking for the pairing Christian Kane/Chad Michael Murray. The prompt was "a woodsy scene. Like them in the woods hiking. Someone wanting to make a moment. Someone up against a tree and the other claiming them."

Media: Photoshop  
Rating: Mature  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or images used to create the fanart. All images are used purely for fan art and without monetary intentions.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/28189580059/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first exposure to this pairing and I'm not really familiar with RPF. I just hope the requester and the fans of this pairing like the art!


End file.
